012315aceniamerrow
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board PRIMERSARESUCHBULLSHIT. Memo is now Secret by CAA CAA: Pumpkin. I have discovered the identity of your mystery suitor. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: How?! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Are you good with computers, Merrow!? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: It is Jack of Arena. We met in an....altercation on LOBAB just now. CGT: I was worried about that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: And he stated in no uncertain terms that he was trying to fill it. CGT: I thought he was dead though... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Libby said it was just her and Scarlet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Me too. CAA: But apparently there's also a fourth twink. CAA: Called "The Herald." CAA: Who just pretty much wrecked the entirety of LOBAB. CAA: Under Jack's orders. CGT: But the YLIP said there were 4 twinks present at the time of it's last activation. I had assumed it was referring to myself and Lily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Eee... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ARE YOU OKAY? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: ...kind of. CAA: I survived the attack just fin. CAA: But....uh....whale I sort of fulfilled one item on your primer at an inopportune time just afterward. CAA: Or had it fulfilled on my behalf. CAA: I am kind of in the most immense pain I have ever been in, to be perfectly honest. CAA: But my bigger conchcern right now is whether or not there's any chance of me outmaneuvering Jack here. He has full command of his time powers and has expressed an intention to use them. CGT: I... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am not giving up. But I am reelly scared I am going to fail you, Pumpkin. CGT: I think we should ask papa? He knows more about the previous game. And if Doir knows Jack, then maybe papa knows Jack. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Maybe. It's worth a shot. If nothing else, we can ask him to refuse to punch Jack until I have fulfilled your primer. CGT: THAT IS SO SMART. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Thanks. I am not shore if it's enough, but it's a start. CAA: That assumes he supports my claim on your primer though. CGT: Wait, isn't he on your land? Can you ask him if he can do a memo? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: If he's not talking to Scarlet or doing something important with the plants! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Wait, no Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: This is really important. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Pleeeeease? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am, uh....kind of not up to speaking out loud right now. I can text him and ask him to join though. Just a second. CURRENT allegedChl0r0fiend CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Hello my dear. And highblood. CAA: Hello. Thank you for coming. CAC: Of courSe. I am alwayS ready to SPeak to my daughter. CGT: Papa, Help! Jack is trying to fill my primer and Merrow's not even close to finishing anything and I don't really know what to do. I don't think anything in my sylladex can kill him either. Can I kill a suitor? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: If Jack is even half as strong as the Herald, and I suspect he is considerably stronger given that he seams to be in charge, I suspect attempting to krill him might not be an option. CGT: If you just never ever punch him are we safe? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: And would you be willing to refrain from punching him until I fulfill her primer? I know you may not care for me personally, but I do not think I am overstating it when I say that Acenia wants me to be the one to fill her Primer, not Jack. CAA: If you could sea it as a favor to her....I think both of us would reelly appreciate it. CAC: Jack iS indeed a difficult one to kill. And I am not certain that my reStraint would Prove a Problem for a maSter of time. He could could SimPly arranged to be Punched by an doomed verSion of mySelf. CGT: D: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Though I waS haPPy to aid you in fulfilling your Primer firSt, highblood. CAC: Jack iS very Powerful. And the fact he haS the Herald under hiS control iS troubling. Each on their own iS extraordinarilly Powerful. CGT: Do you think I can just avoid him by... disappearing forever? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Acenia, no! Do not talk like that! CGT: Or at least disappearing until Merrow can finish the primer first? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Doubtful. Between the PowerS of SPace and Time, even the Void might be little defenSe. CAA: Oh....you meant doing your gourd thing. CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: If all elSe Should fail, I would SuggeSt it. But until then, we Should attemPt to figure out how to StoP Jack. And why he PurSueS you. CGT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Whale it's obvious enough why he pursues her. She is amazing. CGT: I don't know. From my understanding, Twinks don't like to share across the species... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: But I'm not all Twink either, so I don't know what he wants. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: There's that, too. But anyone who met Acenia would want to claim her if it were an option, regardless. CGT: :| Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: IS that what She iS to you then, highblood? Something to be claimed? CGT: You're not claiming me, Merrow. You're living up to a set of standards I've put forth as qualification for my company. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: No. In my case it is different. CAA: But primers seam to be about claiming someone. Not about love. CGT: It certainly helps that we're red. But I think the primer is mostly legal. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes, exactly. They seam to be purely a transaction. A contract. CGT: You are making a lot of puns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Am I? I apologize. It happens when I am nervous. CAC: I am intereSted in why Jack wiSheS to form a contract with you, dear. And why the Herald would aSSiSSt him. When laSt we croSSed PathS, he waS quite deSPerate for a twink mateSPrite. CGT: Why doesn't he just... .... ... kill Balish and take Libby? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Have you met Libby? CGT: Or he can have Lily. She's single. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Kind of. I think. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Libby gives me books and confusing advice which omits important detail. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I imagine the Herald cannot fill your primer anyway. CGT: Is there Twink relationship counseling? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Maybe Libby and Jack can do that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Jack is a Time player at least. And as I recall we figured out, he is technically in a monarchial position in Twink society that might work out to effectively being a prince. CAA: But can the Herald say the same? CAA: It might just be that the Herald is kelping because he is ineligible, and that Jack is only after you becuase he is not. CAC: Hmm. I have had a troubling thought. CGT: Please share. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: The Herald waS beSotted with your mother. It iS hard to imagine that we would have no objection to Jack courting her daughter. CAC: UnleSS Jack did not intend to keeP you himSelf. CAA: What do you mean? CGT: Rude. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Going through all that effort just to pass me on like some sort of library book. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Shorely the way the primer works does not actually tern twink women into commodities to be traded amongst twinks?! CAC: The Herald challenged my claim to Scarlet in a duel, one I barely triumPhed in. If he were to challenge Jack to Such a duel, knowing he would SimPly conced... CAA: ...they can shrimply DUEL for the hands of their matesprites?! CGT: Maybe that weird book from Bothwell manor has something that will kill him? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: What if I just eat him? :| Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am beginning to sympathize with the genocidal tendencies of my forebears. CAC: An admirable idea, dear. But they are a little too Powerful for Such meaSureS. CGT: What do I have... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I have a pumpkin's worth of razor laced licorice scotty dogs... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Oh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Acenia. CGT: Oh! I still have that sylladex card that says "Shenanicite" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: In case I cannot fill your primer in time... CAA: ...would you like to Human Marry me, before anything can happen? CAA: I do not know if it will make a difference on their claim, but you would at least be my Empress. Even if the twinks would refuse to recognize it. CAC: What nonSenSe iS thiS, now? CAA: They could not keep you from inheriting my rank. CGT: I think most of the human officiants are dead, along with all of Earth and Alternia. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I also don't know the best decision. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Queen Rubi is still alive. I am shore if she married us, it would have to be said to count. CGT: How would you get here? Or She and I there? And shouldn't everyone else be present? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Also, shouldn't Miloko and Darmok go first? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: They've been waiting longer... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: But this is important also Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ... Papa, do you think something should be done to circumvent this fate or is it something that should be accepted? Is the binding power of the Primer more important than my feelings? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Nothing is more important than your feelings, Acenia. CAA: I do not know how to fix this. But I do not intend to fail in my duties to you either as a Matesprite or as your betrothed. CGT: Wait. Wait wait. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: I cannot make thiS choice for you, my dear. All I can tell you iS that your feelingS are far more imPortant then any twink nonSenSe. Never let cuStom or law bar you from follwing your deSireS. CGT: In order to update my primer... properly, I have to make sure all those who have it receive a new copy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: What if Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I update the primer and keep a copy on me? That way when he announces his claim, I can thrust the updated copy upon him and thwart his attempt? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: In which caSe he will SimPly go back in time and fufil the new one. CAA: Not if the new one was one which I have already fulfilled. CAC: Then he will SimPly kill you. Or Prevent you from fufilling it in the firSt Place. CAA: I would be willing to die for this. Although I suppose it does not kelp Acenia's situation if I do so. So I will not consider that a valid option for now. CAA: It sounds like you are saying that there's nothing to be done then. There is no situation wherein I fill Acenia's Primer wherein Jack does not krill me or prevent me from doing so. CAC: Not neceSSarily. CAA: You think there's a situation that would stay his hand? CAC: If we diScover hiS motivation for attemPting to fufill my daughter'S Primer, we might be able to remove it. CAC: Or we could attemPt to turn the Herald againSt him. Jack fearS him. CAA: Does he reelly need the Herald to fill her Primer though? CAC: No. But with the Herald aS an enemy, he will have little attention to SPare from Self-PreServation. CAC: Of courSe, all of thiS iS moot if you do not hurry uP and finiSh her Primer already. How long have you kePt my daughter waiting? CAA: With his time powers, does that reelly matter? He can shrimply return to the moment I fill Acenia's primer and krill me when he has a spare moment. CAA: Several of the items on the primer are quite time consuming. CGT: It was designed to help him grow... when I wrote it I didn't understand there's be such a pressing threat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Though looking back there were a lot of subtle hints. From multiple parties who should have been more upfront. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I have only found two of the twelve pumpkins I need. I have several growing in my garden, but they are not ripe yet. CAC: Many beingS, twinkS or otherwiSe, delight in being Subtle. It iS annoying. CAA: And I intended to give her the two weeks of gifts, and the three days of kisses, last, because it....er....struck me as the most romantic order to do things in. CGT: It would have been lovely if we had the time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: If the preciseness of the Primer is an issue, I never clarified what the length of a day was Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Yes. I regret thinking of this as a leisurely courtship that we could just enjoy as a couple. CGT: Perhaps we can find a quickly rotating plant. Or... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: planet* ihihihi~. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Hmm. KiSSeS, you Say? There waS nothing more involved then that, waS there? CGT: Nothing more involved, I don't think. Let me pull it up. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Nope. Nothing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I wonder who Jack would have gotten to swear fealty to him. CAA: On the bright side, at least with the vows you forced him to swear, I will not have to worry that he will harm you or your family, even if I fail. CGT: ... I didn't specify if that had to be done during the primer, I don't think. If it's every happened in the past, it might count. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: What, you mean like if he had ever harmed Rilset in the past, he might be ineligible? CAA: Or Scarlet for that matter. CGT: OOOH Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: THAT TOO Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: YES Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Jack iS very good at eScaPing Such vowS, I aSSure you. CAA: Or heck, even Nullar maybe. It says that he will not harm ANY parent of your's. Not either parent. CGT: "I require a partner that makes an official and binding vow to not harm any parent of mine from any universe or timeline! " Was the wording. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Hmm. CGT: That does include all my parents though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Every instance of every parent I could have ever had as well. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Throughout timelines. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: So I suppose in a universe where I was made from the unfortunate coupling of Herald and Scarlet, He would be disqualified if he ever hurt the Harold. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: and harm wasn't outlined as physical. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: herald? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: harold? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ???? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: "Any timeline" is an interesting addition. I do not know if there's a court that one can try primer claims before, but one could make the argument that he cannot even make the vow in the first place if he knows there's a time in which he does hurt them. CGT: Is it a name or a title Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Possibly including the past. CAC: I doubt anyone could maintain Such a vow. I am Sure there iS at leaSt one timeline where you have attemPted to harm me, Merrow. CAA: I suppose that's a point. Although I would make the argument that this particular instance of me has never attempted to harm any instance of you. CAA: And it is not my other instances that are making the claim, at least not in this timeline they are not. CAA: And not on this Acenia's Primer. CAC: Bah! Dragging other timelineS into thingS makeS my head hurt. CAA: Oh? It seams fairly intuitive to me. CGT: If I just ghost out for a while, he can't find me to redeem it. And what happens if I just tell him "No"? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Much more so than all that voidy stuff that you and Acenia get up to. CAA: So should I try to contact Jack? Find out his motivations? CAC: No! CAC: Nothing good comeS of contacting that monSter. CAA: You make me more and more scared of allowing him to fill her primer. CAA: And yet I am less and less shore I have any way of stopping him. CAC: You both ought to be. I watched him deStroy a troll girl who he waS in a relationShiP with. I will not allow him to do the Same to my daughter. CAA: ...then my course is clear. Whether or not I can fill Acenia's primer myself, I will give my life to stop him from doing so. CAA: Would Scarlet have any insight into Jack's motivations? Or Libby? I am not shore how else to determine his psychology without speaking with him. CAC: IGood. I muSt go for now. But before I do, I feel I owe you an aPology, Acenia. CGT: What for? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: I am afraid I may have damaged your Partner'S bulge. If he Should have...ProblemS Performing later, I fear that I may might be at fault. If you two Should have difficultieS, your mother knowS many alternative techniqueS for PleaSuring you I am certain She would be haPPy to Share. CGT: Wh... What. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I wish you had not reminded me. CAC: You might wiSh to forge around a bit and See if you can find Some ice. In any caSe, farewell! CAC ceased responding to memo. CGT: I would give up all the froglegs in our Tree to have a clue about what just happened. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I have fulfilled item [[|#11]] on your primer. CAA: That's reelly all there is to say on the matter. CGT: Why did he have to punch you there? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: That part is nice... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am glad you think so. <3 CAA: Ach, no. Do not need tingly feelings there right now. CAA: Sorry. CGT: You get some rest. I'm going to figure this out... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I ♥ you though, Merrow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am not going to be able to rest with this on my mind. CAA: But I ♥ you too, Acenia. CAA: And I am still willing to human marry you if you wish. If I do die in stopping Jack from filling your Primer, I want you to be Empress in my stead. CGT: I wish we wouldn't have to talk about these things... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Me too. But we have to be realistic. CAA: It does not do to blind ourselves to the possibilities that things will go wrong. CGT: Of course I will human marry you, Merrow. I'm sorry I took this long to say yes... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: ): Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I am sorry I took this long to genuinely ask. CGT: How do we get human married? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Can we get human married over a long distance? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I guess we should ask Rubi. And apologize to Miloko and Darmok for stealing their thunder. CAA: I do not know. I am considering leaving LOBAB to come to you anyway. I do not think I am going to be much kelp to the team in the state I am anyway. CAA: And there are two items on your primer I can only handle in person, anyway. CAA: I have said "anyway" too many times in the past few sentences. CGT: I like it anyway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I like YOU anyway. CAA: :) CGT: Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I like YOU anyway, anyway. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (: Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: We are just going to keep doing this forever if we are not careful. CGT: I wish we had forever. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: We should have forever. I am a Time player and effectively immortal. And there's no telling what your lifespan is even if you do not do that cod tier thing the veterans speak of. CGT: It's true! I think the other Twinks are really old... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Technically your blood tone is even brighter than mine. If you were a pure blooded troll you would probably outrank me. CGT: That's only because of stims! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: It was a nice pretty pale pink before. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Man. If only we could use stims to change Jack, the way Libby attempted to use them to change Balish. CGT: What if I use stims to kill Jack? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I think I still have more of that stuff. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I wonder what it will do to a full-blooded twink? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: I reelly do not want you to attack him. I am terrified that he would hurt you in retaliation. CAA: I guess I must ask Scarlet and Libby about Jack. CAA: And perhaps the veterans. CAA: And then, if I do not find insight into Jack's motivations....I will have to seak out the Herald. CGT: Please tell me how that goes Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: If not... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: I have a threat to make for everyone... I think... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: A threat? CGT: I also have to speak with a veteran. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: (( I'll need to talk to Sami, actually. )) CAA: (( Ah )) CGT: I have to ask the coven, but I think... I think we can do something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAA: Okay. Good luck, then. CAA: I hope they can kelp. CGT: Me too.... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧